


Beginning of the End

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [15]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny gets a rescue
Relationships: Lucas Jones/Johnny Zacchara
Series: GH Slash Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	Beginning of the End

Another kick to his gut, his face stewing in a small pool of water and blood, as an opposing organization assured Johnny ownership to the territory was gone.  
  
“Hey!” The crash of something he heard but could not see as the voice got closer, “What the hell are you doing!”  
  
“Keep your nose out of this, pretty boy.”  
  
“Back the hell off, or you’ll wish you did.”  
  
A low grunt signaled his assault was over as the stranger somehow made space in the circle attacking him; Johnny had no idea how he would thank the man, but he owed him.


End file.
